Mistake
by KittykatTheNinja
Summary: a sequel to 'Change' : Girls and guys are back. now Lexi and Cara have gotten married. but... could a single Mistake ruin the relationship of the others? could an old enemy come back? could anything gotten worst?
1. Chapter 1

The pretty bride stands in front of mirror. Her blond her falls perfectly behind her back. A light make up on her face. She looked at herself in the mirror. How much she wanted this day to come.

The day she would get married... with the one she truly loves and will love forever...

A tear of happiness skipped her eyes as she remembered the day he purposed to her.

**Flashback**

_'' so... how about going to an amusement park?'' Casey suggested. _

_'' yeah that would be awesome!'' Mikey said going upstairs to get ready. We laughed at him. It's been three weeks and we all were bored to death. So we just needed some fun... we are young right?_

_'' and now... which car to go with?'' Don asked looking at the white car of Lexi and his battleshell. _

_''I guess we better go with battleshell. '' Lara said and we all nodded. don't want to lost each other_

_ The ride was full of laughs and Mikey and Cara like always mocking and making fun of Ralph and Casey... whom wouldn't stay calm and fight. _

_'' we are here.'' Don said from driver's seat. We gotten out of car and separated . Cara and Mikey, Casey with Ralph , Don and Lexi and Lara with Leo. Cara walked with Mikey hand in hand. _

_'' want some cotten candy?'' he asked Cara all of a sudden. She nodded her head smiling. She sat on the bench waiting for him to come. she had wore an orange dress with little clip on my hair. Orange high heels and a little purse to carry her mobile and some money. He came with two cotten candies in his hand. With pink colour. _

_Eating it was a hard task . watching Mikey eating his was the funniest scene ever! _

_'' C-cara...I... UM...'' Mikey started to say but shook his head._

_' what if she refuses?' Mikey thought._

_'' nothing!'' he said. Cara just shook it away. they walked until they decided to win a stuffed animal. Mikey of course being a ninja... shoot all the cans and won a stuffed turtles. It was cute and funny. Medium size. So carrying it wasn't a problem. When they were walking he started to say again_

_''Cara ... um I wanted to say earlier... that... '' she looked at him wide eye..._

_'' your dress looks perfectly.'' He finishes. She smiled._

_'' thanks Mikey. Your sweet.'' When She wasn't looking. Mikey slapped his forehead for not being able to tell her. Cara was getting suspicious and afraid... _

_' what if... he want's to finish our relationship?' she thought._

_'' okay... want to play some games?'' Cara asked Mikey. _

_''YEAH! Sure duddette!'' he said a little upset . he wasn't very cheerful during the time they spend. Cara was a little sad. She kept thinking_

_'did I upset him? Have I done something wrong?' _

_After playing some games. Mikey again gave it a try_

_'' Cara... I.. AGH!'' he was struggling. What he wanted to say. _

_'' nothing... '' he said but all of a sudden he snapped his finger and turned to Cara, who was by now nervous._

_'' Cara.. let's go to ...carousels!'' he said enthusiasm. Cara hesitantly nodded. Mikey went to the carousel guy. _

_'' sorry...But I have something special for my you please stop the ride while we are at the top?'' he asked a little unsure. The guy smiled and nodded his head. Mikey happily walked to Cara and sat in the cabin. _

_''Cara ... something is bothering you?'' Mikey asked nervous._

_''No... just a slight fear of heights...'' she said smiling. Mikey held her by waist._

_'' don't worry. I am here!'' he said. Cara laid her head on his shoulder. _

_Mikey pressed the black box in his pocket. Took a deep breath and started to say._

_'' C-Cara.. I have something to say... '' Cara looked at him. Smiling. The ride stopped suddenly. _

_'' um you know Cara...'' he said taking a deep breath again. Cara was a little afraid... thinking he wants to break up with her..._

_'' Cara...__ Cara now it's been a long time that we are together. We all have been through a lot and I've spent great time hanging out with you. You, Cara have everything I need from a girl. You are funny, kind, lovely , you have humor like no other girl I've seen before .You never got upset playing video games with me or going skate boarding or even eating pizzas almost every night__...'' he said. tears formed in her eyes... sensing a But was coming..._

_'' __Cara I would do everything for you!Absolutely everything, even giving up my whole collection with comic books and my cartoon movies__!'' Cara laughed at his statement knowing that this mean the world to him._

_He took the_ _small box out of his pocket_

_''Cara I love you more than everything in this world,more than my life__''_

_He said and opened the box. Cara's eyes widened. A small ring with a little diamond on it was inside._

_'' Cara... will you make me the great honor of becoming my wife, despite what and who I am?'' he said. Cara was crying... not of sadness but of Joy and happiness. She nodded rapidly._

_'' Yes! Yes Mikey ! ' she said and hugged Mikey tight , Kissing him passionately._

**End Of Flashback**

The other bride came and stood beside her. She smiled so gently at her dear sister... her dark brown hair was up in a bun shape. A light make up like her sister. She looked at themselves in the mirror.

'' a bride shouldn't cry on her wedding Cara.'' She said. Cara wiped the tear away.

'' I am happy! I just remember that day he purposed to me!'' with that... the other bride drifted in her own thoughts... remembering the day he purposed to her...

**Flashback**

_'' Oh come one Lexi! It will be fun!'' Don asked Lexi to walk with him. In central park. Lexi sighed and smiled at Don. _

_They arrived at the central park but then Don blindfolded her._

_'' what?'' she asked. Don smiled_

_'' it's a surprise...'' he said. taking her hand and guided her. He had everything prepared for this night. A special night._

_'' oh Don please tell me what it is!''_

_'' nope!''_

_'' just a clue!'' She was impatient. Don laught at her._

_''Okay... um... what do you smell?'' she was wondering. She breathed several times and gasped._

_'' flowers?'' he opened her eyes. Oh what she saw? A basket was on the floor. With flowers on it. Her favourite. Rose._

_'' wow...'' was all she could say. _

_'' Don... did you make all yourself?'' she asked surprised . Don blushed and nodded. _

_They sat on the grass. Ate something. actually... the pie he made himself. _

_'' I can't believe you made such delicious Pie yourself!'' she said sarcastically. He laughed. Then suddenly he stood up._

_'' I have an idea!'' she looked at him. He went to a little music player her brought._

_'' what song you like the most?'' he asked her. She thought for some seconds._

_'' Give Your Heart A Break.'' She said. Don smiled and put the song. It was playing. He put the voloum on low. _

_'' Lexi...'' she looked at him. He looked at her and gulped._

_'' do you remember... the day when you were afraid that I love april?'' Lexi was sad at that moment. Why would he bring up such topic in a good moment like this?_

_'' yeah why ?'' _

_'' you know... because I always wanted to ask you something... but I wasn't courageous enough to ask!'' she looked at him smiling_

_'' okay! I'll tell you anything you want!'' he took a deep breath and continued._

_'' by that time... you thought I loved april... you thought I didn't care for you. I would hurt you by my actions. Everytime you would see me and April you would run to your room and cry. .'' Lexi took a deep breath. She had tried a lot to forget that but it was impossible to forget such thing. Don decided to not let Lexi wait._

_'' Lexi even though I hurt you so much... you saved me... you could let me die or kill me. But you chosen to save me. Why did you save me... and didn't kill me?'' Lexi looked at her with wide eyes. Why would he ask him such question?_

_''Donatello... why would you ask me such question?'' tears started to make their ways to her cheeks._

_'' I love you so much... I can never kill you... NEVER! And even if you were happywith April ... that was enough for me... to see you happy even though you weren't by my side. And even if you aren't happy now... if you are tired of me...'' she said starting to stand up and leave... but he took her hand and spun her around. Kissing her passionately. _

_'' Lexi... I didn't mean it in that way...' he said kneeling infront of her. Taking out a little box._

_'__'__Lexi you are the only girl I've ever loved with my whole are the only girl who accepted me for who I am , you never judge was a miracle of god that you gave your heart to someone like me__'' Lexi smiled. Don opened the box revealing a silver ring with an amythest on it. _

_'' __Lexi would you still accept me for who I am?Will you still love me for who I am? Will you make me the honor of marrying me__?'' Don said. Lexi smiled through tears _

_'' Donatello... your the only one I ever loved and will love to spend my whole life with you... of course I'll marry you!'' and gave him a kiss on his lips._

**End Of Flashback**

Tear rolled down her cheek as well. Cara laughed at her. a knock on door make them to go back down to earth. Casey came in. For the first time you could see make up an a **dress** in her appearance. She smiled at the two bride.

'' come one misses! Don't make them wait!'' she said. Lara came in and slapped the back of her neck.

'' Don't make them nervous!'' she said. she wore a coat and a skirt. It was till her knees. And Casey had wore a dress with a coat on it.

'' so will you come or not?'' Casey asked again. They were the bridesmaids.

'' I never though they would get married sooner than us.'' Ralph said looking at Mikey. Leo smiled at his brother. He was right tough. They were the youngest and they got married sooner.

'' aren't you impatient to see her?'' Ralph asked Don who **seemed **calm.

'' oh bro! I am dying inside.'' And they laughed.

The wedding was at Casey Jones's farm house. It was decorated with flowers. Roses and jasmines. They brides favourites. Bows were on the walls. A red carpet was on the floor and was till the alter. Tables that were decorated with flowers and wedding cake. A huge dancing floor with lights around it for when it gets darker.

'' shhh! The brides are coming!'' Casey Jones told guys. All the eyes turned back. Brides were in pretty white dress. Each of them carrying a bouquet of flower. With Cassandra and Lara coming Behind them.

' Is-Is that really Cara? She is so pretty!' Mikey thought

' Can't believe it! She is sos beautiful. It's like a dream to marry the girl I love the most!' Don thought and smiled. If it was possible their jaws would come down to floor. The brides stood next to the grooms with bridesmaids behind them. Their wedding wasn't a normal one but it was so nice. Their Priest was professor honycutt. When the brides took the grooms hands everyone sat and professor starts

"we are here today,to join these man and women to the blessed marriage!''

'' please my dears. Read your vows.'' He said to the brides. They both read together.

''I, (Alexandra / Cara), take you (Donatello / Michelangelo), to be my (husband), to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part.''

'' now your turn'' he said to grooms.

''I, (Donatello / Micheangelo), take you (Alexandra / Cara ), to be my (wife), to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part.''

Professor looked at grooms. And make the question.

'' (Alexandra / Cara) do you accept to take (Donatello / Michelangelo ) sons of Hamato Splinter as your husband in good and bad,until the death separate you?''

'' I do!'' brides said at the same time. He then looked at the grooms. And asked the question.

'' Do you (Donatello / Michelangelo) accept to take (Alexandra / Cara) daughter of ( Henry Sanders) as your wife,in good and bad until death seperate you both?''

'' I do!'' they said. and professor confirms

'' congratulations! I declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!'' the grooms raised the brides veil and as they kissed they whole guests clapped and cheered.

Girls turn back and throw the bouquets behind. Fortunately or unfortunately they landed in hands of Lara and Cassandra without them trying.

'' oh brother!''

'' Damn it with your aiming Cara!'' Cassandra said made everyone burst into laughter. Now it was the grooms turn to remove the garters from brides tights. As they did they throw them at male guests. Again... they landed on Ralph and Leo. All the guests burst into laughter.

''Ha Ha!''

'' Oh BOY! We are waiting for your marriage too boys!'' Casey Jones said made the laughs to get louder. Don and Mikey carry the girls bridal style to the car. Cara came out of the window and waved for everyone. And Mikey did the same. They went on their honeymoon.

''OH brother!'' Cassandra said. Lara laughed.

'' what is so funny?'' she asked her younger sister.

'' so... are you afraid of marriage?'' Lara asked her. she got that look.

But fortunately Ralph came and spun her and kissed her.

'' I guess they are next!'' Leo said coming by Lara's side. Holding her by waist

'' I thought you are the older...!'' she said kissing his lips.

**Okay. Now i wanted to firstly thank Rahela who gave me the idea and help me with writing. Check her stories out. She is a great author!**

**And this is a sequel for my first story '' change''. If you didn't understand just read that story first then this.**

**Thank you and please tell me what you think.**

**GoodLuck!**


	2. Chapter 2

We were on our way to a place. Don didn't told me but he said that we were going there with Mikey and Cara will come with us too. I mainly was looking at the road but I would take any chances to look at Donatello while he was driving. He wouldn't look at me but he would blush and I would laugh.

'' where are we going?'' I asked again hoping for an answer. I was getting impatient. He knew it but he wouldn't answer.

'' it is a surprise. Wait okay?'' he asked. I just sighed and looked out of window. I really wanted to know where we were going. Halfway, he stopped the car. I looked in the mirror. Mikey stopped too. what was going on?! Don blindfolded me. Now I was really getting impatient.

'' what are you doing?''

'' didn't I told you? it is a surprise!'' he said and I felt the car move again. I was dying of curiously. After a good 30 minutes he stopped the car. He got out of car and opened the door for me like a gentleman!

'' Ladies first!'' he said. now that he already gotten out of car! I laughed and took his hand so that he could guide me. We walked and walked and I could hear the annoying sound of Cara behind me asking Mikey a question rapidly

'' where are we?'' or '' where are we going?''

'' poor Mikey. How can he stand her?'' I whispered to Don who only laughed.

'' they're both the same. They can get along good. Don't worry!'' He said. I must admit it they're both the same. When we reached a certain area we stopped. I could smell flowers and wet grass. Where were we? A jungle? A forest? Where? Don slowly opened the blindfold and I could saw what was in front of me. I gasp at it beauty along with Cara.

'' WOW! GUYS IT'S VERY BEAUTY!'' Cara said hugging Mikey tight.

'' yeah but not as beauty as you!'' Mikey told her kissing her.

''come on guys! Get a room!'' I said and laughed. There was a grass field surrounded by flowers. Red and purple and yellow. 2 little wooden houses were in the middle. I guess one for us and one for them. Don took my hand and walked me to the one in the left. Cara and Mikey went to the other one. When he opened the door and turned the lights on, I saw the house decoration. Near the window you could see a TV . in front of it was a set of sofas . paintings were on the wall and would fit perfectly on it. And the kitchen on the other side... a little refrigerator and oven. 3 cabbinet. And-

'' so...'' he said wrapping his arms around my waist and put his chin on my shoulder. I held his hand and laughed.

'' so what?''

'' what should we do? It is morning now.'' I looked at the clock. He was right it was just 8. I thought about it for a second.

'' how about-'' I wanted to say but Cara and Mikey came in. We suddenly broke the position we were in and looked at them.

'' aw! Did we missed something?'' Mikey said. Cara punched him playfully.

'' we are here alone! They can easily take revenge!'' she said laughing. I was blushing like Mad.

'' whatever! We want to play! We are bored! Please... pretty please... play with us! Let's play Vollyball!'' she said. we looked at them. They don't seem to be in honeymoon. It's like they had come to a holiday!

'' so? Will you come or not?'' She asked again impatiently. I looked at them funny. Don looked at me and I nodded.

'' okay let's play!'' I said and we ran outside to play. This trip is going to be...fun. I guess!

Cassandra's P.O.V

It's been only 4 day since they left and the house... actually turtle's house... seemed so empty. I really miss them. All four of them. ... honestly couldn't they have their weddings seperatly?

And ... Ralph... he seemed down and angry since last night. I have tried to talk to him but end up fighting and arguing. I don't know what the hell is wrong with him but Master splinter told me to let him be. He'll be better soon. I hope so. I walked to me and Ralph's room. He isn't here in the morning or night. I barely see him anymore. I throw myself on the bed. What has happened? In only one day? I must find it out! I tried my best to stay awake till he came back from... wherever he has gone.

I looked at the clock. 1:00 pm. Where the hell is he? I heard the elevator door opened. It must be him. I sat on the bed ready to confront him. He came in the room and his eyes widened when he saw me.

'' you're still awake?''

'' yeah. Where were you?'' I asked him stongly.

'' none of your business!'' he said. I looked at him.

'' none of my business? Ralph I am your girlfriend! For god's sake just answer me!''

He looked angry and irritated.

'' don't start a fight Cassandra!'' he called me by first name. He usually do this while he is so angry.

'' I just want some freaking answers Ralph!'' I just said that so angry.

'' don't talk to me like that!''

'' what if I do!'' His hands came to me ready to slap me but stopped in the air... I just stood there looking wide eyes at him. Tears formed in my eyes.

'' why did you stop? Slap! Why did you stop?'' I yelled at him. He seemed to be wondering why he did that. I fell to my knees.

'' what is happening to you? you're not the Ralph I once knew! You're not **my Ralph!'' **I whispered the last part slowly.

'' Sorry Casey... I-I'' I just stood up. I couldn't stay in that room. I ran out... out in the city. Now that aunt April is not with us I have no one to talk to... Jason left too... now I fell so so lonely. I walked and walked until I reached Casey's house. Casey Jones. That blue hair freaky guy.

'' hi Casey!'' I said entering his house via fire skip.

'' Hi Casey!'' he said and laugh. Yeah my nick name is like his name. That's funny.

'' what brings you here at this time of night?'' he asked a good question. What am I doing here?

'' honestly.. I don't know. I guess I just needed someone to talk to.'' He got serious all of a sudden.

'' okay take a seat. I bring a coffee.'' I nodded and sat on chair in his room. He came out nearly 5 minutes later.

'' so tell me... what is wrong?'' I was ready to burst into tears but I tried my best to talk. Casey for sure, wasn't the best decision but he was the only one. I took a deep breath.

'' you know... it is about Ralph...''

'' go on... it's okay.''

I gulped and continued with a shaky voice.

'' lately he is coming home late... he is always angry and won't even tell me what the hell is wrong with him. We would argue even because of minor problems... he had even nearly slap me...'' I told him. Tears streamed down both of my cheeks. He put a reassuringly hand on my shoulder.

'' you're worrying yourself too much.''

'' but Casey he was never like that.'' I told him. Seriously... what was wrong? Maybe he is right. I am thinking too much about it.

'' drink your coffee. It will help you!'' he said and smiled.

'' thanks.'' I drank it fast and got up.

'' I must go back. Thanks Casey!'' I told him. He smiled goofily.

'' anytime!'' he said. I gave him a quick friendly hug and left as soon as possible. I ran to home. Going down to sewers and finally entered the room. Ralph was a sleep. So I moved slowly to my bed. I just laid on it and didn't move until I fell a sleep.

Lara's P.O.V

Hmm. House really seem so quiet with out the goofballs and the scientists. Ralph and Casey 's relationship doesn't seem so good. And Leo doesn't seem good either. Recently We've seen the foot in the new York. I'm afraid about it. What shredder has come back? I hope not. Now it's been a week since they left. I hope they will come back soon. I walked down the stairs. The TV was on but Leo had been nodded off in front of it. I looked at Casey and Ralph's room. The lights were out. So they were still asleep. Leo lately has been avoiding me. I don't know why. I got out of the sewers to the surface. I really needed to be fresh. To smell the. * cough cough* the air of new York. And so on. I walked in the park . I always liked children. They are so cute.

''Ma'am?'' a little child came to me and started to pull my hand.

'' please play with us!'' I laughed.

'' what do you want to play?'' that kid and his friends yelled happily.

'' YAY! Okay you pick... tag or hide-and-seek?'' he asked. I put a finger under my chin and got the pose of thinking.

'' okay tag!'' I said. then touched the shoulder of the boy.

'' your it!'' I told him and started to run fast. We played and played until kids started to get exhausted.

'' where are your moms?'' I asked them. They pointed to a woman.

'' we are orphans! She is taking care of us.'' I looked at them. Were they really?

That woman came to kids and smiled at me.

'' must be hard to take care of them! Thanks miss!'' she told me. I shook my head.

'' not at all. They were all kind.'' She looked at the kids kindly and then asked them.

'' what should you tell her now?'' they all turned to me.

'' thanks ma'am!'' they said. they all started to go to their orphanage. I waved them goodbye and went home. When I entered the room I saw Cassandra and Ralph arguing. Leo just stood there doing nothing. I went to his side.

'' why aren't you doing something?''

'' this is their problem. They must fix it themselves.

Cassandra's P.O.V

Ralph is late again. It is 11. Where is he? What is he doing till this time? When he came to the living room I went to him asking questions.

'' where were you?''

'' none of your business!'' okay... it's just like a normal routine.

'' okay... let's thing I am only a friend... not a girlfriend. Where were you?''

'' I've already told-''

'' you mean I must not know where the hell you were and what the shit you were doing till now?'' I yelled angrily.

'' no! Because it isn't your business!''

'' have you ever asked yourself that what will my poor miserable girlfriend do when I am late?''

'' yes and I have seen it with my eyes!'' he yelled back sure of what he is going to say. I narrowed my eyes at him.

'' when I am late she will go to my bestfriend 's house and hug him! Cheating on me!'' he yelled. I just looked at him with tears forming in my eyes.

'' are you that idiot? it was just friendly hug! ''

'' yeah yeah! Like that Jason friend of yours!''

'' don't you dare bring him to this!'' I treathed him the best I could.

'' ha! What would you do?'' he looked at me. I looked away.

'' nothing!'' he said ready to leave

'' you still haven't told me where were you?'' I asked again. This time he came and stood right in front of me. He pointed an accusing finger at me.

'' look Cassandra... if you can't believe me... or if you can't trust me... then then..'' I looked at him by now , tears streamed down my cheeks knowing what is coming next. I closed my eyes.

'' then we're through!'' he said strongly and left me there.I fell to my knees. Why? Why me? Why am I the miserable one? Lara rushed to my side and hugged me. They were there too. I am happy. Or else who knows what would he do. Maybe even kill me... he was soo angry.

'' I am sorry Cassandra!''

'' don't be! This was his and only his **mistake**...'' I told her getting up and leaving the room. I throw myself on the Lexi's former room's bed! I don't know why suddenly I felt so tired. Might be because of the arguing. Man! That was horrible... I am sure things won't be good from now on...

? P.O.V

Good! My plans work perfectly. I wouldn't have believe it.

'' so now what?'' the black haired girl asked me.

'' our next target is the poor Lara... and his Lover... or your Lover to be exact.'' I told her. she nodded.

'' then I will report when I have finished the work.'' She then left. I was feeling very joyful of seeing her this much in pain.

I was also in pain to see Lexi and Cara this happy with their ' husbands' .

I must get rid of them soon... I must do it. If I don't... he will punish me... and no one like his punishments... no one...


End file.
